snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Piers
Stephen Piers is a half blood wizard that was born on October 30, 2053 in West Yorkshire, England. He is currently working as a Portkey Manufacturer under the Magical Transportation in Level 6. Stephen Piers was raised with his sister, Veronica Eliza Piers in the Wizarding World but then he later worked for the muggles after graduating in his university where he had to intern for a car company. Early Years: Stephen Piers is the oldest of 2 and is the only son of Lucas Anton Piers Jr. and Amber Eliza Piers. Stephen has a younger sister who is five years younger than he is. His mother, Amber exposed both of her children into the muggle world as early as possible. To her, it is to teach them to where they had also come from other than their magical life. It then became a sudden interest to Stephen and had always hoped to work for muggles when he becomes older. At the age of 6, Stephen showed sign and interest in experimenting however, not with magic. With simple stuff such as origami and juice making. He was not allowed to do anything dangerous which eventually made him even more curious as to why he wasn't allowed with it. Stephen grew fond of watcing cartoons at that age and would sometimes mimick what he sees. At the age of 8, his parents were surprised enough to see that he can levitate light-weight objects and his father decided that it was time to talk to him about his magical abilities. Stephen went to school in Durmstrang Institute and became part to his liking. His father wanted him to choose over the wizarding schools and without even knowing each of the schools, he immediately picked Durmstrang Institute while his sister chose Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Later he has heard that his sister was sorted under Ravenclaw, which was really odd for him because in Durmstrang there were no such thing as a sorting hat and 4 houses to be sorted at. His first 2 years at Durmstrang Insitute was incredible. He had fun with his studies and like the usual he did experiment on so many things, that le him to detention for most of the time. However he never really cared whether or not the teachers/professors punishes him with it. Stephen then became a 'must watched' student to most professors in his school. On his third year, the school went on a field trip to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic where he first met his very first crush, Rebecca. During the winter vacation, the two had once again met and eventually became a couple. Rebecca and Stephen dated for almost 3 years and then broke up the summer of their sixth year which took for the two to move on. On his fifth year, Stephen mostly spent his days in school in detention, which worried his parents a lot but even with his history in detention, Stephen manages to keep his grades at a minimum and makes sure that he gets all of his school work done. The problem with Stephen is that he is a curious little kid thus making him do things that he doesn't normally do, such as experimenting on a lot of things. Most of which end up failing and with only 10% of success. Stephen had always desired to invent something even though he's not fit for it at times. During his sixth year, Stephen and Rebecca broke up. Stephen felt really down an yet angry at the same time as to why it happened so. He couldn't believe that the break up happened in an instant he even thought, one time, it was all a big dream. It is also in the same year that Stephen alarmed most of the professors for not being able to be in the detention, not even once. At the age of 17, during his last year at Durmstrang, Stephen got accepted as a scholar in the International Magic Institute in Russia. It was a scholarship program given to 10 students from different universities and Stephen happened to be picked by the dean. He was really happy with this news that after the term, he immediately went home to tell this to his father. During the last summer that he was in London, he met up with his former girlfriend, Rebecca and told her about his scholarshipship in Russia. He intended that somewhere between the lines Rebecca would stop him from leaving because his feelings were still there for her. Unfortunately, she bid him farewell and they both parted as friends. Grades (OWLs, NEWTs and Extra Curriculum subjects) OWLs: DADA // Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Transfiguration - O Potions - E Charms - E History of Magic - A NEWTs: DADA // Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Transfiguration - O Potions - O Charms- E History of Magic - E Extra Curriculum Subjects: Muggle Music - O Alchemy -O Muggle Art - O Muggle Studies - E Flying - E Life After Durmstrang Institute; Life in Russia; Post School Stephen moved to Russia to attend the International Magic Insitute. The first 6 months were a bit of a struggle for him since he didn't know how to speak the native tongue and most of his roommates were Russian as well. Luckily, his seatmate in one of his research subjects decided to teach him the language and the rest of the year became a little bit easier for him. Eventually, Stephen became fluent at the language and had no longer problems when it comes to communicating with the people and most especially his Russian professors. The good thing about his school is that most of the people can speak english so it's an advantage to him even though some had thick accents. Russia was quite colder and it wasn't into his liking which made Stephen sick for most of the time in a year. The Healer began to suspect that he may have caught a disease that is hard to cure because it is impossible for one person to be sick 40% of the time. However, one of his friends who is a muggleborn took him to a muggle hospital and for awhile, Stephen stayed at the hospital, eventually he was able to go back to school again. In his second year in Russia, Stephen met Natalia, a new classmate in his Experimental research class. The two dated for awhile. However, in the course of their relationship the two have been fighting countlessly and they both decided to break it up. In a few months, Natalia transferred in Thailand and the two never saw each other nor had the time to write each other. Stephen was able to graduate in his school and was given a couple of offers. Unfortunately he turned most of it down because he decided to venture outside of his world and into the muggle world. He became an intern at a car company in Los Angeles and then in a span of 8 months he was transferred to New York City to permanently work for them. Stephen liked the job and the pay was really huge for him. When he had the time, he would write to his family and sent gifts from time to time. And when his boss gives him a time or a week off he would go home to spend it with his family. During his days in New York, Stephen dated a model that he had met in one of the company's gathering. His girlfriend never knew that he was also part-wizard and he has kept it from her for as long as they have dated as well. Stephen knew that he may be ridiculed if he tells people about himself having magical abilities. When he was 24, a letter was sent to him by the Ministry of Magic in Russia. He was given a job under the Magical Transportation and just like that, Stephen accepted the job in Russia and quit his job in New York. Those were the easy part of his situation, the hard part was telling his girlfriend about it since he has not told her nor showed her about this side of him and it is putting him on a bad situation. During the fall, he left for Russia and left his girlfriend a letter breaking up with her for a secret that he could never tell her. Stephen worked in the Russian ministry for awhile until he managed to go back to London and saw a job opening at the Ministry office under the Magical Transportation. It took him time to fully decide whether to go back to London and work there permanently (hopefully). In the end, he quit his ministry job in Russia to transfer in London. Stephen is currently working in Level Six in the Magical Transportation Office as a Portkey Manufacturer. Personalities and Traits Stephen is the outdoorsy type. He cannot stand being inside a room and do nothing which is why he hated to be inside the detention room. He may show signs of claustrophobic but he's not or at least, he think he is not. Stephen enjoys working with some adventure. He prefers learning and then putting them into skills afterwards. HE enjoys everything that has to do with cars or any muggle transportation and also is a big fan of Quidditch. When he is on vacation, he'd most likely be doing some hiking, skiing, camping or even try to do some sky diving. The bad part about Stephen is that at times he can be quite careless with what he is doing. Despite the fact that he loves experimenting during his days at Durmstrang, most of those experiments were a fail because of his carelessness. When it comes to time, Stephen is quite strict about this. It may have been because he went to school at Durmstrang, where they were thought that time is very important to life. He finds this upbringing an advantage not only to him but also to his work and career. Talents Stephen can play the guitar for as long as he could remember. He started at around 12 years old when he saw a TV commercial about the insturment and was so eager to try learning it. His mother played fairly and the rest, Stephen learned the guitar by watching tutorial videos of it. He's quite proud of himself that he can play the guitar. He never really had any big gigs but he plays from time to time and even composes his own songs. These songs were never out of the house though, not even out of his room. His family has heard him play tons of time but they have never heard any of his composed songs. It was when he was 16 years old that he wanted to pursue the career of music. He even wanted to create his own band but later failed to do so. There was no accurate reason as to why he didn't pursue music, it was perhaps Stephen knew he was more passionate about other stuff, other than just music. Magical Abilities Duelling: It is something Stephen is good at even during his years in school. He's even a member of the school's Duelling club for the whole 7 years. It was through duelling that Stephen practiced most of his non-verbal magic skills. At some point, it suprises him how he manages to be successful at it. Apparition: A favorite of Stephen even at a very early age. He loved the idea of popping from one place to another without the use of a broom or a portkey. During his days at Durmstrang, he was very eager to learn apparition and was happy to have his apparition license. Experimenting: A forte and a friend of Stephen. Research was not his strongest point but experimenting was something he loves. Even as a kid, he is very determined to try out new stuff. Stephen excelled most in Charms, Potions and Transfiguration when it comes to the practical part of the subject. Non-Verbal Magic: '''Stephen admits that he was not as good with non verbal magic back then when he went to Durmstrang. However, due to practice and focus during duelling club, he manage to suceed in most of the spells that he tried practicing to. '''Quidditch: Stephen played for their school's quidditch team for 3 years and then stopped later. Currently, he still plays during friendly games but never professionally. Transportation: Stephen's long time interest. He loves anything that has to do with transportation, whether it may be muggle or magical. All of his jobs falls under transportation. Relationships to be added Behind the Scenes *Stephen Piers is portrayed by James McAvoy . *Teenage Stephen Piers is portrayed by George Craig. Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Diagon Alley Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Durmstrang Category:Class of 2072